Time has Taken You
by Herb of the Loom
Summary: [One-shot] Time has taken you, my love, and I fear we have grown apart. You are now away from me, but I feel I am unable to accept such terms. Why did he take you, my love? Why have the lords above cursed our eternal love? inukag


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and suchness....  
  
A/N: Okay, I kinda couldn't sleep last night nad I totally thought about this one shot. It's written like a letter. I won't tell you who's writing it yet because you can probably tell by the middle of the letter.  
  
I'm going to make TWO oneshots, Sango/Miroku letter, and Kagome/Inuyasha something. . .I'm not tell who goes where, though! ^^  
  
So onto the story!  
  
*--*--*  
  
Time Has Taken You  
  
*--*  
  
Time has taken you, my love, and I fear we have grown apart. You are now away from me, but I feel I am unable to accept such terms. Why did he take you, my love? Why have the lords above cursed our eternal love?  
  
The answer is plain and clear.  
  
He has anger against our odd pairing.  
  
So, my love, I have one thing to ask, before I perform such a task. Will you meet me there? Yes, at the large golden gate, across the bridge. . .no the OTHER golden gate. Yes, the one in front of the golden god statue.  
  
-You're Girl  
  
*--*--*  
  
Dear my love,  
  
The plan didn't quite work out, and how I'm wishing for your lips upon my lips, your skin upon my skin, the greatest feeling I've ever felt.  
  
The lords has forsaken my wish of meeting up with you again, and I worry the gods may keep me apart from you for very long.  
  
Unfortunately I haven't visited your grave. It's gotten hectic here in my land. My mother has re-married, my brother has become depressed, and my grandfather has dove head first into the shrine, literally.  
  
So I must cut this letter short. Maybe I'll get lucky and get hit by a car. . .  
  
-Me ^^  
  
*--*--*  
  
I stood by his grave --the one from 500 years before that I had dug for him- - for the last time I hoped. Living without him was tearing me apart and for some reason I had stopped writing him, knowing he wasn't able to read with dead eyes.  
  
How much I wished to dig him up and kiss him hard. Maybe he'd wake up, like in Sleeping Beauty?  
  
I stared through tears and lied the heavy paper I had written my feelings toward him upon the grave soil and knelt before him, thinking a secret prayer, wishing him a well trip to the afterlife, and setting incense before him.  
  
I stood, brushing a long hank of black hair off my shoulder and lifted the quiver I held at my side. I pulled an arrow from the bundle of arrows and dug it into the dirt by his headstone, the tail feathers, tattered and worn, blew in the wind. Then I turned and walked slowly and surely toward yet another grave.  
  
My daddy's grave.  
  
I did the usual ritual and then knelt before his grave. Written across the top was "Higurashi" marking the Higurashi family.  
  
Unfortunately for me I would be buried at his gravesite.  
  
Although my father had died a happy man, I knew he had regrets, like not seeing his daughter graduate from grade school. He had died heroically, protecting baby Souta from a falling, burning beam and had died from a third degree burn that had affected his brain. I had watched my father die, yet it wasn't painful. He had died painlessly and happily.  
  
I finally finished my rounds and headed back toward home, cursing the disease that had killed my love, cursing that burning beam that had killed my one and only daddy.  
  
I wasn't watching, and yet I was aware.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
I turned and saw the headlights, felt the warmth of the lights as they got closer, felt the pain run through my chest as the car smacked into my body.  
  
And then there was a light. I remembered the saying: "Don't follow the light". So I did the complete opposite and ran toward it, apologizing to my family for leaving them, and reaching the light.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
Fin  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
Hehehe, I'm soooo mean! Awww well. Was it goood??? I hope so! I'm in a really emotional mood right now, listening to Jessica Simpson. THAT alone can get you into a pretty romantic mood. Hee hee!  
  
So please review!! Please????  
  
If I get reviews then I'll put up a Sango/Miroku letter thingy...  
  
Oh and if you couldn't tell (who couldn't?!) it was form Kag-chan's POV. I made her all weird didn't I 0.o??  
  
.  
  
Anyway, REVIEW!! Pwease???  
  
Thankies!!! 


End file.
